LouFa's Diary
by HelenMayson
Summary: Quand Allen trouve le journal intime de LouFa et que Lavi le convainc de le lire, la petite fille sage cache bien des choses....je suis trop nulle pour les résumés, pour comprendre,lisez...Enjoy!


**Je précise qu'aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hoshino Kastura et à personne d'autre. Sur ce, enjoy !**

**Cette fiction est basée sur LouFa, qui, je remarque est un personnage souvent laissé pour compte, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette fic.**

La Congrégation venait d'accueillir ses collègues de la branche asiatique, Komui était d'ailleurs le premier à les recevoir. Il fut des plus surpris par la présence de LouFa, une pile de papier et de livre en main, mais Bak lui fit savoir qu'étant donné ses capacités, il l'avait autorisé à l'accompagné. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau du superviseur.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Allen. Le regard de LouFa s'éclaira et elle se précipita vers Allen,

-Allen-kun !

-Bonjour LouFa, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Dit-il en souriant

LouFa se sentit littéralement fondre. Komui, voyant cette réaction se mit à sourire puis rappela Allen à l'ordre :

-Hum ! Désolé mais on a encore du boulot, Allen.

-C'est vrai, bon et bien, on se revoit une autre fois.

LouFa recula et se cogna sur quelqu'un, faisant tomber ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle se retourna et entrevit l'aura glacée de Kanda, ainsi que son regard tout aussi glacial. Elle ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée par la peur, puis Kanda passa son chemin sans la regarder. Elle ramassa les papiers et les livres en désordre pour se précipiter vers Bak et Komui qui étaient déjà loin. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Allen remarqua qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, il le ramassa et n'y voyant aucun titre ni inscription sur la couverture, il l'ouvrit et lu : « Journal intime ». Lavi qui passait par là s'approcha, intrigué par son ami aux cheveux blancs qui semblait concentré à sur quelque chose, et voyant le livre, il prit l'ouvrage des mains de ce dernier. Mais les vaines tentatives d'Allen pour le récupérer aiguisèrent encore plus la curiosité du jeune bookman, qui l'ouvrit à son tour :

-Journal intime ? Allen, tu fais ce genre de chose toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi mais à…

-Attends, laisse-moi deviner, j'adore faire ce genre de chose…

Lavi fit mine de sentir le journal, le feuilletant à peine, l'observant parcelles par parcelles, puis, brandissant l'ouvrage, il dit triomphant :

-C'est le journal d'une fille, parfum délicat, écriture soignée, tout porte à croire que le propriétaire de ceci est de sexe féminin !

-Bien sûr qu'il est à une fille, à LouFa plus précisément et je dois d'ailleurs le lui rendre !

-Tutututu ! Pourquoi tant d'empressement, le journal d'une fille est aussi passionnant que les plus bons romans de fictions….

Puis prenant un sourire pervers, Lavi se tourna vers son jeune ami :

-Et si on le lisait ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas correct !

-Mais tu ne voudrais pas savoir si elle parle de toi ?

-Lavi, je ne suis pas d'accord, je…

Mais trop tard, Lavi avait déjà filé dans un des salons, Allen se précipita à sa poursuite, il entra dans le salon où se trouvait aussi Miranda et Lenalee, ainsi que Kanda. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour virer de bord, Allen lui tomba dessus, dans un dernier élan de malice, Lavi ouvrit le journal et commença à lire une partie des écrits au hasard :

« Les 10 choses que je trouve sexy chez Allen :

Ses cheveux, si doux, si soyeux, si brillant, on ne verrait pas mieux dans les pubs de shampoings et… »

Mais Allen réussit à récupérer le journal, cependant, ayant été intrigués par ce qu'avait lu Lavi, les trois autres exorcistes prirent le journal des mains du jeune garçon, ce fut Miranda qui eu lu :

n°2 : Ses yeux, deux magnifiques pierres dans lesquelles je me perds, la profondeur de son regard qui me submerge à chaque fois. Allen, qui est cette jeune fille ?

Puis Lenalee se pencha au dessus de son amie pour lire la suite :

n°3 : sa voix, rassurante et ferme, calme et sensuelle…Allen, quel tombeur tu fais ! dit la jeune fille en riant

ce n'est pas drôle, se défendit le jeune exorciste

Kanda prit le livre des mains de Lenalee, lui aussi ayant été amusé par ce qu'il avait entendu, et ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation de se foutre un peu de son jeune collègue détesté.

-n°4 : son torse, ce qu'il faut de muscle, fort et rassurant, sur lequel j'aimerais me blottir. Ey Moyashi, cette fille est vraiment aveugle ou elle te prend pour quelqu'un d'autre.

N°5 : sa bouche, parfaitement formée, sensuelle, attirante, tentante...mmmh…

Les autres se tournèrent vers le kendoka, intrigués par ce son étrange, puis il lança le journal en l'air en se défendant : « Vous imaginez pas autre chose, c'est ce qui est écrit ! Si cette fille s'amuse à mettre des gémissements et des cris c'est pas ma faute, je ne fais que lire ! »

Lavi attrapa le journal et s'assit entre Miranda et Lenalee, puis il continua :

-C'est vrai en plus, Allen, j'ai l'impression que tu as une grande fan, alors, top ten de ce qu'il y a de sexy chez Allen, 6ème place : ses bras, forts, musclés, accueillants, même le gauche me semble sécurisant. Cette fille est vraiment une fanatique !

7ème place : ses fesses, Allen montre moi ton cul s'il te plait.

- ça va pas ! Protesta le jeune homme, gêné.

-Lavi continu ! dit Lenalee

-Ah, euh…j'y suis, 7ème place, ses fesses, bien formées, fermes, comment je le sais ? Je l'ai vu se changer lorsqu'il était à la base…je l'ai vu en caleçon, il était torse nu, si j'étais arrivée 10 minutes plus tôt…kyaaaaaaaa !!!

Lavi venait de crier à la façon d'une fan girl hystéro-fanatique, mettant ses deux mains sur ses joues et se tortillant de tout les cotés. Puis Miranda prit la relève et se mit à lire :

-n°8 , 9 et 10, je n'ai rien trouvé, mais Allen est vraiment sexy et canon !!!

Lavi se mit à refaire ses cris et ses manières de filles, ce qui excéda Kanda, ce dernier sortit de la pièce et referma la porte, Allen lui réussit enfin à s'emparer du précieux journal :

-Kanda est pas marrant quand il s'y met ! Bouda Lavi en se r'assaillant.

Entre quelques calculs et textes sans grandes importances, Allen trouva une page où se répétait souvent son nom, il lu en silence, bien que ses amis étaient penchés derrière lui, lisant ce qui semblait le passionner :

« Allen, est vraiment craquant….Allen Walker, quel nom adorable…Mr et Mme Walker…LouFa Walker…Mme LouFa Walker…hihi ça sonne bien…Je me demande quand même…chaque fois que je vais sur le net, (oui on a internet à la base asiatique) toutes les fics que je vois sont des Yullen, non pas que ça me dérange, c'est même l'un de mes gros fantasmes inavouable, mais il y a une chose que je refuse, Allen en robe de mariée, c'est ma place la robe et lui le costard cravate blanc. Allen en robe de mariée…et puis quoi encore…même si c'est assez tentant…non ! Je suis la seule qui puisse être en robe blanche avec lui !...Mais je remarque qu'à la Congrégation il y a beaucoup de filles et de garçons célibataires, comme ce bookman, Lavi je crois, je le vois bien avec la petite sœur du superviseur Komui… »

Le silence se fit ensuite dans la pièce, Lavi et Lenalee se jetèrent un regard gêné puis se sourirent mutuellement avant de retourner à la lecture :

« …Et ce grand garçon au cheveux bleu, effrayant…Kanda je crois ! Ce Kanda irait bien avec la femme qui contrôle le temps…ils feraient un couple amusant… »

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Miranda, cette dernière, rougissant. Puis Allen, qui avait continué sa lecture sans eux prit un petit papier et y griffonna quelque chose, se leva, ferma le journal et sortit de la pièce. Il courut dans le couloir en direction du bureau de Komui et lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé, il se cogna sur LouFa, cette dernière fit de nouveau tomber des documents, Allen l'aida à les ramasser, et elle le regarda, inquiète :

-Allen-kun, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas trouvé un livre sans titre, je l'ai perdu en me cognat contre Kanda, et c'est un ouvrage très important pour moi…

-C'est ça ? dit-il en tendant le journal à la jeune fille

-M-merci…est-ce que tu l'as lu ?

-Ben, pour ne pas te mentir…oui…j'en ai lu un peu…

-Donc tu…tu sais que…

Allen aida LouFa à se relever, puis s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Toi aussi tu as un très jolie postérieur… »

LouFa, surprise, regarda son jeune ami, rougissante, gênée et ne sahant trop que dire :

-mon postéri…comment tu… ?

-Tu n'es pas la seul à épier les gens quand ils se changent…et si j'étais arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt, qui sait ce que j'aurais vu…

Allen sourit malicieusement avant de s'enfuir pour éviter les livres que lui jetait LouFa, lorsqu'il fut loin, elle ramassa ses documents, les posa à un endroit et ouvrit son journal, trouvant un morceau de papier plié dans ce dernier et disant : « Viens me voir ce soir, je t'exposerais mon top 10 de ce que je trouve sexy chez toi… Allen ». LouFa sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues, car en effet elle rougissait, mais aussi de la joie au cœur et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Le soir venu, elle se rendit bien dans la chambre d'Allen et ce qui s'y passa….et bien, c'est une autre histoire…

**Que je n'écrirais pas, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer.**

**Bye !**


End file.
